


Murder

by DaFishi



Series: Mafia [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Aaron, Alpha Angelica, Alpha Eliza, Alpha James, Alpha Peggy, Alpha Thomas, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Cuts, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Humor, Hurt, Hurt Angelica, Hurt James, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Mob Boss Thomas, Murder, Omega Alexander, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Eliza proposes Twenty questions.George King proposes war.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Mafia [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053572
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Murder

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SO FAR HANDS DOWN

When Eliza came home incredibly determined, everyone was on high alert.

When Eliza set her mind to something, nothing would stop her from achieving it.

“I’m going to ask all of you a question and I have to see how you guys are going to answer,” Eliza said.

So obviously, like any great friend, Peggy asked her if she had a stroke.

Then, when Alexander smacked her on the back of her head hard enough to make her see stars, she rephrased it into, ‘Do we have to?’

“Yes, we do,” Eliza says tersely.

Thomas, Peggy, Alexander, and Aaron were all seated at the table, looking rather bored but attentive.

They knew better than to mess with Eliza.

“Ok. If there are 7 chairs and 10 people, what do you do?” Eliza asks.

“Have everyone stand,” Alexander replies.

He didn’t look too interested but did want to know everyone else’s answer.

“Get 3 more chairs,” Aaron dismisses.

“Only the best of the 7 can sit,” Peggy says, grinning.

“Thomas?” Eliza asks, turning to him.

“Kill 3,” Thomas drawls.

“Murder isn’t the answer, Thomas,” Eliza chides.

“Murder is the question,” Peggy corrects.

“And the answer is always yes,” Thomas says smoothly.

Eliza looks like she’s going to say something but simply sighs. 

“I’m not really sure what you were expecting from a mob boss,” Aaron says, sounding highly amused.

Alexander can’t help but agree with that.

Eliza opens her mouth to counter when the front door is thrown open and Angelica and James run inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

Both have several bruises and cuts littering their body but given the amount of blood pouring from a wound in James’s leg, he was probably shot.

Peggy was up in a minute, asking if they were ok.

But Thomas had stopped moving and Alexander was desperately trying to get his heart to stop pounding.

They had taken Philip out.

They took Philip.

Why wasn’t he back?

Where was he?

He’s probably ok.

He’s fine, it’s fine.

But Alexander’s hysteria was slowly growing.

“Thomas- King, he- Philip…I’m sorry,” Angelica manages to get out, words slurred before she passed out.

James was already out cold.

And for the first time in a very long time, Thomas looked angry.

“Thomas, it’s not their faul-” Eliza starts only to be cut off.

“I want to make sure Angelica and James return to their health as soon as possible. Eliza, stay back. I’m surprised they were able to make it here but I’m glad they did or we would have lost them too,” Thomas said, voice cold.

Eliza looks relieved Thomas wasn’t blaming Angelica or James, but still looked a little uneasy at the anger in his eyes.

“I want everything you can find on King by tomorrow. If there’s anything, I want it in front of me,” Thomas hisses. “Work fast. King isn’t merciful to kids like we are.”

Aaron nods and James goes after him.

“I’m going to go prep the guns,” Peggy says, tone promising death.

But Alexander was still unable to breathe.

“Thomas,” the omega managed to gasp out.

The alpha turns around and is in front of Alexander within seconds.

Thomas shushes him. “It’s fine, darling he’s going to be ok.”

“But what if he’s not?” Alexander asked.

Every single one of the worst case scenarios were going through his head.

Drowning, suffocation, bleeding out, gun wound, knife cuts, Philip could be dying right now and he wouldn’t even know.

It seemed Thomas could sense what was happening as he whispers, “He’s not dead. King isn’t stupid enough to lose the upper hand.”

Alexander’s eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

“But what if he is?” Alexander asks despairingly.

“Sweetheart, you’re going to go into shock. I don’t want to, especially not now, but I’m going to need to anaesthetise you so your heart doesn’t stop,” Thomas whispers, pressing kisses anywhere he could reach.

Alexander takes shaking breaths, trying to even his uneven breathing.

Eventually, he manages to and rests his head against Thomas’s shoulder.

“It’s going to be ok,” Thomas reassures.

“It’s going to be ok,” Alexander echoes.

If only he could believe that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
